An environment-friendly vehicle, such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or a fuel cell vehicle, employs a motor for driving, and includes a resolver (a location sensor) for detecting a rotational location of the motor.
Because the environment-friendly vehicle may generate an offset that is a difference between a measured location of the motor and an actual location of the motor of the resolver through a current command, correction for minimizing the offset of the resolver is performed.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.